


Cat Got Your Tongue

by QuinnMontgomery



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnMontgomery/pseuds/QuinnMontgomery
Summary: Just a drabble. What would happen if the Cheshire Cat was sent to punish Dean for his failure to call a girl?





	Cat Got Your Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> There is some swearing as well as some comments about gore.

5 days earlier

“I summon thee, Come to me Lady of Justice, Karma’s Ironic sister,” A young woman sat at one end of the large circle on the concert basement floor. Inside the circle, a bowl of white liquid with a sprig of a herb. “I summon thee.”

“Please, stop shouting. My hearing is very sensitive.” A wide white-toothed smile appeared in the darkness. “Now just say the name of the one who broke your heart and I will make sure he suffers.” 

“Dean Winchester.” The woman sobbed as she fell over exhausted. “He said he would call me, and he never did.” The sobs buried anything else the woman was saying. Not that the summoned creature needed to hear more. She could read the female’s mind.

Blue eyes flashed purple brightly as the smile deepened into a smirk. “Oh, this is going to be fun.” The toothy grin faded into the shadows and the girl was alone with an empty bowl.

 

10 miles outside of Grand Forks, North Dakota on Highway 29

Rock music pounds out of the radio in the dash as the handsome man driving taps his fingers on the wheel. Another man lays asleep in the back seat, his long dark hair falling over his face. The green eyes of the driver glance at the sleeper with amusement. Soon, the pair would arrive at their destination. A bed was calling the driver, but he knew they would need to be in the Sheriff’s office in the morning. An old friend, Jodi Mills, had called them and told them of the new Sheriff’s problem. Apparently, someone was ripping out the hearts of young men. Dean sighed as he knew it wasn’t a werewolf, who wouldn’t leave the heart on the ground next to the body. Sam agreed that they should take a look so in the middle of May Dean was driving his Impala, Baby, through an area known for its frigid temperatures. Fortunately, this was happening in spring rather than the dead of winter.

Stopping at the top of the highway exit ramp, Dean reached over and tapped Sam on the knee.

“Wake up, princess. We have arrived at the ball.” Dean smirked as he turned around in his seat. Sam grumbled and sat up. 

“We here?” Sam yawned as he looked around.

“Yep, Grand Forks, North Dakota, a place that hasn’t ever had an unsolved murder.” Dean turned onto Demers Avenue. “Now they have five in as many weeks.”

“And we don’t know what it is that is doing the killing,” Sam sighed as they drove past the University of North Dakota. Not far from the campus was their hotel, the Happy Inn. They had decided to stay close to campus as all of the men killed were attending the university.

“Well, we will meet the new Sheriff, Darren Hoffman in the morning.” Dean pulled in front of their motel. Sam headed out to check them in and chat up the clerk.

Ten minutes later, Sam tossed Dean his room key and settled into the passenger seat. “Well, the clerk hated the first guy killed. He said and I quote, ‘he deserved it.’ Seems the first victim was dating the local beauty and cheating on her the entire time.” Sam shrugged as Dean parked in front of their room.

Dean opened his door and sneezed. As he put one foot on the ground, a sleek black cat with white stripes on its tail jumped up on his lap. The blue-eyed cat placed one paw on his lips and jumped off into the darkness before Dean could even react. He got out of the car, gun and flashlight in hand, searching for the feline.

“What the hell was that?” Dean continued to look for the cat. Sam who had seen the entire incident was also out of the car looking about. Dean put away his gun and rubbed his face on his jacket’s sleeve.

“A friendly cat that realized you don't like cats?” Sam shrugged reaching back for his bag.

“That was weird that is what that was.” Dean snarled at the darkness. “Not the kind of pussycat I like.”

“Dean,” Sam sighed as he opened their motel room.

“Damn it, Sam, for all we know that was our killer.” Dean stormed into the room dropping his keys on the desk. They went back out and brought in their bags. Dean was still on a tear about the cat.

“Yes, because the kitty cat was threatening. She touched you, not like she was ripping out your heart.” Sam sat down at the table and opened his laptop. “Can we worry about the dead guys?”

“Sure, did you download the file the Sherriff sent?” Dean sat down at the table at looked at the files with Sam. The two forgot about the cat becoming immersed in the killings.

For the next several days, they helped the Sherriff and chased clues for whatever they were hunting. Discovering that there were several bars close together downtown where the college kids hung out, they headed out to ask questions and hopefully get some answers.

Dean walked up to the bartender, a pretty blonde of Scandinavian descent. Dean smiled at her lifting his eyebrows in a come-hither look. She rolled her eyes at him and asked what he wanted in a curt tone. Sam showed his fake badge and asked about the men who were murdered. Dean meanwhile has noticed a very leggy waitress. He gave her an appraising look and got an annoyed toss of her hair.

The pattern continued at every bar they went to. Dean struck out with everyone, even one homosexual male harrumphed when Dean had glanced his way.

“I don’t know what’s going on, but something’s going on,” Dean complained as they finished at the last bar. “I haven’t ever been here before, so what the hell is going on.”

“Maybe they weren’t interested,” Sam began only to be cut off by Dean’s raised voice.

“All of them? My batting average is better than that. Hell, I should have had the first blonde cooing at me and telling what time she clocked out.” Dean tapped the wheel as they headed back to their hotel. “Something is wrong, Sammy.” 

Sam nodded while he pressed his lips together. He was trying not to enjoy Dean’s pain, but at the same time, he was. That small part of him enjoyed watching his brother get shot down, something that rarely happened.

The next morning, the Sherriff was trying to handle a three unhappy people whose cats had dropped dead the night before. Sadly another college guy was dead with heart at his feet.

“I’ve got it,” Sam shouted to Dean. “It’s the Egyptian goddess Mafdet. She causes cats to drop dead and she rips out the hearts of men who do evil depositing the heart at the feet of the Pharoah.”

“Okay,” Dean took another drink of his beer, “Can she curse a guy to strike out every time?”

“No,” Sighing, Sam continued reading the screen. “Strange, she is considered a protector goddess. She protects against snakes and scorpions. Some say she is a cat while others think she was a mongoose. She was also the goddess of righteous execution.”

“What the hell is she doing here, killing college kids?” Dean moved over to read the screen. “You think someone made a sacrifice and has her murdering cheating assholes?”

“I don’t think so,” Standing, Sam ran his hand through his hair. “Wouldn’t she take the hearts to whoever prayed to her? I think she’s doing it because that’s what she does.”

“How do we kill her?” Dean began scanning the screen.

“We can’t. She’s a first Dynasty goddess,..” Sam began.

“…so we can only put her in hibernation.” Dean finished. “The sooner we put her on ice, the sooner I am out of this cursed town.”

A few days later, the brothers were stabbing the Egyptian goddess with a golden sword dipped in snake blood. 

After taking their leave of the Sherriff, they went back to their hotel. Going inside they packed and checked the room for anything they might have forgotten, as they opened the door of the hotel room. A black cat with a white striped tail sat on the roof of Baby.

The cat vanished leaving only her big-toothed grin which faded as well. The sound of female laughter echoed around the parking lot. Guns pulled, the brothers stood back to back as they searched for the feline.

“Maybe we aren’t done,” Sam was trying not to freak out.

“Ya think, Sam.” Dean snarled as he picked up his stuff and went back to their room.

“What the hell was that?” Dean was on a rant. Sam rubbed his face as Dean paced.

“I will start researching.” Sam pulled out his laptop and sat down. Dean began to pour salt over the bottom of the door.

“She’s not connected with the killings. She had us on her radar from the moment we hit town.” Dean was furious.

“That cat had blue eyes didn’t it?”

“Yeah, so,” Dean muttered.

“I think it was a Siamese mix. According to this website, Siamese blue eyes are dominant.” Sam gave a sturgeon face as he continued to read. “Siamese are thought to be the most intelligent of the house cat breeds. Most are very friendly and many of them like water.”

“See if there are any of them that are monsters.” Dean groused.

Sam typed away as Dean washed his face for the third time. 

“Well, this is interesting. There is only one supernatural cat with stripes. The Cheshire Cat is the only cat in the entire lore that vanishes and leaves their smile behind before it fades as well.” Sam was wide-eyed as he read the lore. 

“I thought the Cheshire Cat was a male cat.” Dean sat down on the creaky bed. 

Shrugging Sam read aloud, “A Cheshire Cat is thought to be a male tortoiseshell or calico cat. As the genes of male and calico are double fatal in felines this combination is thought to be impossible. However, the last recorded male calico was owned by Lewis Carroll.”

“I am not going to Wonderland,” A shiver shook Dean as if someone had walked over his grave. “Son of a bitch.”

Sam opened another browser. “Got it,” he read the page.“She’s more of a Trickster. Though it does say she doesn’t like to be summoned and ordered to kill.”

“What does she do, uninvite them from tea if they ask her to kill?” Dean’s voice was deep with sarcasm.

“She drives them insane,” Sam exhaled slowly. “Apparently she refuses and gives them a single warning and if they summon her a second time to kill someone, she makes them crazy and they end up locked up in a mental hospital for a few years. A couple witches have recovered from the crazy curse and summoned her again to make her kill whoever they wanted the first time. It says that they died horribly.”

“How horribly,” Dean asked as he leaned forward elbows resting on his knees.

“Like they had been put through a wood chipper.” Sam ran his finger over a line on the screen. “One word was left on the wall in the witches blood. – numquam. It’s Latin for never. The last instance of this was in 1850, in York, England.” Dean looked over at Sam and they shared a silent conversation. “We didn’t summon her and she doesn’t kill unless pushed so why is she here?”

“She’s a Trickster,” Dean snarled as he stood up. “Do they need a reason to be a pain the ass?”

“No,” Sam typed away as Dean began pacing again. “They don’t have a way to kill her. And believe me, there were several witches who wanted her dead. The mental hospitals of the 1700s were not healthy places to be locked up in.”

“So you are saying that we have an unkillable Trickster on our ass?” Dean punched a wall.

“Well, we could summon her and ask,” Sam ran his hands through his hair, shrugging his shoulders. “She has to answer the summon.”

“Okay, how do we keep her from doing something worse?” Dean looked at the pages on the laptop. “Where did you get these notes?”

“Rowena gave me all the lore books that she had. She means it when she said retired; even if she didn’t turn over any spellbooks. I scanned them into my machine a couple months ago.” Sam beamed with pride.

An hour spent arguing as Dean wanted a way to kill the cat while Sam wanted to talk to her. Finally, Sam smiled up at Dean, “If we kill her, she won’t be able to undo whatever she did to you.”

“Dammit,” Dean tossed his empty beer in the garbage. “Fine.” His tone was grumpy and a slight pout formed on his lips. “This time I am not dying a hundred times.”

“Hopefully, neither of us are,” Sam looked over the summoning spell. “I just need a couple things.”

“Like what a top hat, a deck of cards and a dormouse?” Dean was definitely pouting as he slouched against his headboard.

“More like a bowl of milk and a sprig of catnip,” Sam countered as he went out the door. 

Dean heard Baby start up, her purr making a small smile of pride pass over his lips. Sulking he moved over to the laptop and began to scroll through the information about the Cheshire Cat. 

An hour later, Sam finished drawing the sigils on the table. In the center of the circle sat a bowl of milk with fresh catnip resting in the milk.

“I summon thee, Come to me Cheshire Cat. I ask that Karma’s Ironic sister enter my halls and talk with me.” Sam lit the candle and set it on a sigil. “Cheshire Cat, I summon thee.”

Both brothers waited, Dean’s green eyes half opened as he was listening intently for the smallest sound. Sam looked around before sighing.

“It didn’t work.” Dean stood up from the chair to fall onto his bed.

“Oh ye of little faith,” a soft low female voice spoke from the table. A pair of bright blue eyes appeared followed by the small black furred cat with the white striped tail. “I was on another summon. Seriously, don’t you know weekends are my busy time? You couldn’t wait for Monday?”

Dean lunged at the table for the cat, who was now on Sam’s bed. “Seriously, you know you cannot put a single hand on me unless I allow it. And given that you seem upset, I am not going to allow it.”

Sam looked at the cat. “How did you get out of the summoning circle?”

Blue eyes stared into Sam’s hazel eyes, “It was only meant to make me hear it, it cannot trap me.” The cat reappeared on the table in front of Sam and Dean caught nothing but air as he fell on the bed. “Honestly, I have several dozen summonses to answer so spit it out. Whatcha want?” Her voice dipped low making her sound like Ursula from Disney’s Little Mermaid. Sneezing, Dean looked up at heaven with a what did I do to deserve this look.

“To undo whatever it was you did to Dean.” Sam gave Dean a warning look. Dean rolled over and glared at the cat with his emerald eyes.

“Easy,” Blue eyes glowed purple and Dean felt a soft furry paw touch his lips again. “Anything else? I am a busy cat.” The cat began to lap the milk.

“How are you that busy?” Dean wrinkled his face in disbelief. “You are a Trickster.”

“The sad, forgotten, and lonely call on me to help them.” The bowl was half empty as she answered. “I am very popular for makeovers.” A smirk on the cat’s lips caused her whiskers to twitch.

“So what did you do to Dean,” Sam was curious.

“Oh, that was a simple ugly illusion. Everyone who would be potentially interested in his real appearance saw a repulsive toad-like man. If you wouldn't be attracted to him, he looked normal.” With the milk gone, the cat ran her paw over her face to clean. “Simple and nearly undetectable.”

“Great,” Dean moved to the edge of the bed. “Why?”

“A girl asked me to punish you for not calling her back.” One shoulder shrugged as the cat aimed her blue gaze at him.

“Seriously, I don’t call a girl back and I am ugly for a week?” Dean stood up, moving towards the cat.

“Sit,” the cat commanded and Dean sat back on the bed looking confused. “Please, one week of abstinence isn’t going to kill you. You are rather lucky she summoned me. Bast would have shown up and slept with you. Satet would have had a kid with you. Mafdet would rip out your heart. And Sehkmet would have eaten you. I am really the best of the Cat deities from back then to deal with your jerkiness.”

“You’re a god?” Sam was stunned.

“Forgotten,” the cat smiled a Cheshire grin. “I was a small goddess back in the heydey. Egypt was a party, but I only had a shrine. The others all had grand temples.” A tail thump on the table seemed to be her thoughts on that matter. “Then that writer wrote me and I had a name again. I was upset he made me a male, so I gave him insanity for a bit. However, I was able to get a few who would call me. Ask me for help. Slowly I have been rebuilding my power base. I don’t kill unless provoked so I don’t think we will be seeing each other again.” 

“Hold it, just hold it,” Dean tried to stand up and couldn’t. “Seriously?” He looked down as he sneezed and stood up suddenly as the power holding him released. Looking back at the table, he saw the cat was gone and the bowl was empty.

“Well, she undid her curse on you,” Sam closed his laptop. “I say we head for home in the morning.”

“Yeah, sure, Sammy,” Dean looked around for the vanishing cat as he felt a feline body rub against his leg before he sneezed. 

In the dark corner of the room, a large white-toothed grin disappeared. “Night, boys.”


End file.
